1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water distribution system of the type including a source of water, at least one main delivery conduit and means for passing water form the source through the main delivery conduit. The improvement comprises at least one irrifluent pipe disposed in fluid communicating relation to the main delivery conduit and buried beneath the soil surface into which the fluid is to be delivered. By virtue of the unique construction of the irrifluent pipe and the use of control filter means for connecting the irrifluent pipe to the main delivery conduit, water, including treated waste water, may be applied to the soil subsurfaces in an extremely efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relative desirability of irrigating an area by underground water distribution, as opposed to above ground spraying, has long been recognized. A most obvious benefit from subsurface irrigation is substantial elimination of water loss by evaporation. Furthermore, subsurface distribution clearly places the water adjacent plant roots where it is most beneficial.
It is not surprising, then, that prior art patent literature discloses and teaches numerous devices for underground irrigation systems. On exemplar device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,762 to Green. That patent teaches the use of a subsurface, perforate conduit that is covered by a fine mesh fabric sheath so that fluid under slight to moderate pressure will flow through the apertures and fluid distribution will be uniform throughout the length of the fabric sheath placed therearound. While the utility of the system of this invention cannot be denied, it also cannot be denied that after any substantial period of subsurface use, the fabric sheath is quite likely to become substantially impregnated with soil particles, thereby reducing if not entirely eliminating its efficiency.
A similar, but much older, soil moistening apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,768 to Babin. This patent discloses an apertured conduit wherein the apertures are covered by porous inserts which permit the water flowing through the conduit to seep outwardly therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,135 to O'Brian discloses a water emitter utilizing a sleeve which fits around a slotted tube wherein the sleeve is movable relative to the slits to regulate the amount the slit will open in response to internal fluid pressure. Accordingly, the sleeve, in cooperation with the slits, determines the fluid flow rates for irrigation purposes.
Still other underground irrigating systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 444,564 to Copeland; 728,088 to Dillon; 3,046,747 to Timpe; 4,117,685 to Skaife; and 4,235,561 to Peterson. The first three of these patents basically comprise apertured conduits which are buried below the soil's surface. The patent to Skaife teaches a total underground irrigation system wherein apertures in the delivery pipe are protected from clogging by the placement of a screen around the delivery conduit. The Peterson patent discloses a porous, or semi-permeable, pipe through which the water flows and from which the water seeps due to its porous nature.
Even a cursory review of the prior art patent literature confirms that a recurring problem with underground irrigation systems is that the water delivery apertures which are invariably present in some fashion tend to become clogged unless relatively high levels of water pressure are maintained at all times. Obviously, it is not always necessary to apply water, so one may not always maintain the necessary high water pressures. As a result, current subsurface irrigation systems are frequently subject to failure as by clogging.
However, one must not limit his consideration of the prior art to irrigation systems exclusively. As the United States becomes more populous, two problems associated with water conservation become more difficult to resolve everyday. First is the problem of returning water to natural underground aquifers. The second involves some suitable means of handling treated waste water. Current waste water treatment often calls for aeration of the effluent with attendent undesirable results. Not only are large quantities of water lost by evaporation, but also unpleasant odors may be released into the atmosphere. Of course, most municipalities will not permit the release of waste water into the environment unless it has been appropriately cleaned and treated, most often including the addition of large quantities of chemicals such as, for example, chlorine into the water.
It is therefore apparent that there is a great need in the art not only for an improved subsurface irrigation system, but also that there is an extreme need for alternative means of dispersing treated waste waters. In terms of subsurface irrigation, the system must not be subject to clogging, must not require high water pressures for efficient operation, and must be capable of maintaining its integrity and operability even when long periods of no water flow are experienced. Such a subsurface system, used for the dispersion of treated waste water must have these same characteristics, and must also include means to prevent interior clogging of the water distribution system.